A Gift for Supergirl
by Cad14
Summary: Lena has a very special gift for Kara. Established Supercorp. NSFW, 17, MA content, it's basically porn and I'm only a little sorry about it.


***I don't own anything Supergirl and I don't make any money.**

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I really appreciate it, and I love hearing your feedback. I went through and fixed the typos- sorry about those!**

 **XOXOXO**

Alex looked up at the sound of high heels clicking across the floor of the DEO to see Lena Luthor approaching her. She had been granted full access to the facility and was working with Winn on several projects, but she still didn't feel completely welcome there. It was easier when Kara was with her, but she was out on a Supergirl mission.

"Hey, Lena," Alex greeted her as she looked back down at her work. "I think Winn is down in the lab." Lena nervously straightened her dress and stepped closer to the older Danvers sister, causing Alex to look up again.

"I was actually looking for you," explained Lena as she glanced around them. "Is there some place we could talk?"

Alex was surprised. She and Lena had spent practically no time alone together since she and Kara had announced they were officially dating, besides the short conversation during which Alex told her if she broke her sister's heart she would murder her and bury her body in the desert. Lena had, understandably, given Alex plenty of space after that terrifying talk, but now she was following the woman into an empty conference room with soundproof walls. Once the door was closed behind them, Alex leaned against the table and folded her arms across her chest. Lena immediately began to pace anxiously, and the DEO agent was starting to feel uneasy about this talk.

"I-I'm not sure how to start," said Lena shakily. "I know you don't trust me, and I do not blame you for that. I know you love Kara more than anything in the world, and I wouldn't want it to be any other way. You are a wonderful sister to her and you keep her safe, and I am so incredibly grateful for that. It makes me feel better knowing you're looking out for her, and I don't even know why I'm bothering with this because- well, it just, it's going to sound crazy, honestly." Alex stood and blocked the woman's path, forcing Lena to come to a halt in front of her. She visibly gulped as she looked up into Alex's hard brown eyes, a perfectly lined eyebrow arched in impatience.

"Would you just spit it out, Luthor?" asked Alex sternly. Lena thought she might faint and she certainly would have run out of the room if the older Danvers sister hadn't been blocking her path, but instead she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Kara won't have sex with me!" she blurted out as her pale cheeks flushed a bright crimson. She eased her eyes open to see Alex's jaw had dropped, her eyes wide in shock. Lena summoned her courage and continued. "She's worried she's going to hurt me because she thinks she won't be able to control her super strength while in the throes of passion. And I know she's just nervous and she just wants to protect me, but I desperately, _desperately_ want to make love to your sister. You can't even imagine how badly I want her; I've been practically jumping her every time I see her recently-,"

"For the love of god stop talking!" Alex exclaimed as she held up her hands to silence the woman, her face contorted in disgust. While she hadn't known what Lena was coming to her for, she sure as hell didn't think it was for advice on how to seduce her little sister. "Why on earth are you talking to me about this?" Lena knew the next part was where it was all going to get tricky, but thinking about how badly she wanted to fuck Kara had given her new courage.

"I've been researching the red sun simulators you use here to reduce Kara to a human, and I've used that technology to create a bracelet that emits the same energy as the full-sized simulator. But I've greatly reduced it which means Kara will still be plenty strong enough to hurt me if she wanted to, kill me even, just not on accident. And it has a very prominent off switch that she'll be able to access, and I've made multiple copies of the model and design with detailed instructions on how to deactivate it for you and Winn. I even brought it with me for you to inspect." Lena began digging through her bag and produced a silver bracelet with a single red stone in the center. It looked nearly identical to the bracelet Kara had given Lena to summon Supergirl with a touch of a button. Alex took it and began looking it over, pressing on the gemstone which caused it to glow. As soon as she pressed it again, the glow faded.

"Does she know about this?" she asked as she continued to examine the bracelet.

"No, I wanted to make sure it was all right with you first," Lena answered quickly. Alex chewed her lip as she considered the bracelet and then its creator. She thought about how Kara had been asking her questions recently about the DEO's stash of kryptonite and if there was a way they could perhaps dilute it so that she was strong but not _too_ strong. She had pushed her little sister to try to find the reason behind the strange questions, but they had been called away on DEO business before she had managed to get it out of her. Now, it all made sense. Alex sighed and handed the bracelet back to Lena.

"It's Kara's decision to make, not mine," she said softly. Alex turned and started to walk away, but Lena reached out a hand to stop her.

"I-I don't understand," she stammered. Alex groaned internally but she forced herself to face her sister's girlfriend again.

"Lena, it's no secret that I am…skeptical of your relationship with Kara, but ultimately, it doesn't matter what I think. It doesn't matter if I approve or if I trust you or how I feel about it at all, really. Kara will always be my baby sister, but she's an adult and she deserves the right to make her own decisions about who she trusts and she trusts you. If she wants to wear that bracelet, then I won't stop her and I won't stop you from giving it to her. Just please, please don't make me regret not killing you when I had the chance."

Lena gulped and nodded quickly as Alex turned and went back to her desk. Though the tremble in her knees was undeniable, she had to admit the talk had gone much better than she had anticipated. While Alex hadn't exactly given her blessing, she also hadn't imprisoned her in the basement of the DEO for even suggesting such a thing, which is what Lena had feared would happen. The Luthor's confidence began to soar as she stepped out into the sun, her eyes instinctively going to the sky to see if they could catch just a glimpse of red and blue. The skies were clear, but it didn't matter. She and Kara had a date scheduled for that night, and Lena was going to make sure it was the most incredible evening of their lives.

Tonight, she was going to seduce Supergirl.

It was Kara's turn to host date night, and Lena was grateful for that. She wanted the blonde to be as comfortable as possible in the hopes it aided her plan. She practically ran up the steps to Kara's apartment, but she took a moment at the door to compose herself. Kara had let it slip that she used her super-hearing to listen to Lena's heartbeat, and she didn't want to let the Kryptonian in on her excitement. Not yet, anyway. She took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock, but Kara opened the door before she had the chance.

"Wow, I can't believe you're early!" Kara exclaimed as she pulled the dark haired woman in for a quick kiss. Lena was regularly late for date night because of the demands of being a CEO, but Kara didn't mind. She had had to leave multiple dates early to save the world, so they considered it even. Any semblance of calm the Luthor had established vanished when Kara's lips met her own. She felt her pulse thudding in her ears as an undeniable heat burned inside of her. She had barely gotten anything done today because she was so focused on her plan to give Kara the bracelet. Now that she was standing before the woman, she wasn't sure she was going to be able to wait until after dinner to give it to her.

"Let me just heat up dinner right quick, and we'll eat!" Kara called over her shoulder as she moved into the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of skinny gray dress pants and a red blouse that matched the bracelet in Lena's bag perfectly. Kara's shirt was sleeveless and Lena's mouth watered as her eyes roamed over the strong arms that were on display. She could only imagine how ripped the rest of the woman's body was, and it made her weak in the knees.

Kara pulled two pans of lasagna from the freezer and began heating them with her heat vision. Lena had tried to teach her how to use the oven, but the Kryptonian had not had the patience for the appliance. She had sat in the floor like a child and watched the cookies bake through the little glass window for the entire twelve minutes, a firm pout on her face. Though her excitement when they were _finally_ done was adorable, Lena relented and said they didn't have to use the oven anymore after that.

Within minutes, the two lasagnas were cooked perfectly and the delicious smell distracted Lena from her wicked thoughts. She had given up her lunch break to go see Alex at the DEO, and she hadn't realized how hungry she was until then. She told herself she could wait until they had eaten to give Kara the bracelet, promising herself she could have the Kryptonian for dessert. They sat at the table and began eating, Lena eating a reasonable portion from a plate and Kara eating directly from one of the pans. The Luthor had also tried to instill the idea of 'leftovers', but that was one human custom she didn't think Kara would ever adopt.

Though Lena had been impatiently waiting to devour the Super all day, she felt much more content once they were sitting, talking, and eating. Kara told her all about the story she was working on, interjecting bits about how horrible her boss, Snapper, is and interesting tidbits she had learned. Lena listened, enraptured by the animated way Kara explained everything and the sincerity held within her blue eyes. There were things Lena was passionate about, sure, but she found Kara's ability to be passionate about nearly everything she did incredible. The girl had once gone on for thirty minutes about how dogs were the most incredible thing in the galaxy—and she knows because she's been to most it—and Lena could only listen in awe at the love and adoration that poured from the blonde. Sometimes she envied the fact that Earth was Kara's second home; sometimes she wished she could see their world and everything in it through fresh, innocent eyes the way Kara did.

Lena finished her plate of lasagna at about the same time that Kara was finishing her pan. The Kryptonian rubbed her completely flat stomach and stretched, the muscles in her arms flexing, but she didn't notice the widening of Lena's eyes as she watched her. The display resurrected the fire that Lena had been pushing away since the first time she and Kara had kissed over a month ago, but this time she wasn't going to fight it anymore. Kara was reaching for her plate when she took her hand to stop her.

"Let's do the dishes later, darling," she said quickly. "There is something I want to show you." Kara immediately perked up as she loved surprises and followed Lena into the living room. The Luthor directed her to sit on the couch as she fetched a rectangular box from her bag. Kara wiggled in anticipation as Lena handed it to her and she quickly opened it, careful not to damage it in her excitement. Kara gasped as she looked at the bracelet and she gently traced the red gem with her finger.

"Lena," she sighed. "I-It's beautiful." Lena sat beside her and took the bracelet out of the box before carefully fastening it around Kara's thin wrist. "But I don't understand," she objected softly. "It's not my Kryptonian or my Earth birthday."

"I know, but I wanted you to have this," Lena answered. "I made it for you, actually." Kara reached over and pushed up the sleeve of Lena's shirt to reveal the silver bracelet with the single emerald stone in the center. With a little help from Winn, she had made it for Lena just before they had started dating. When pressed, the stone sent a signal to Kara's communication device to let her know Lena needed her. Kara held her wrist next to Lena's to confirm that the bracelets were nearly identical. Kara looked as though she might cry at the gesture so Lena quickly summoned her courage and continued.

"Just like how my bracelet has a certain function, so does yours," she explained. "I used the technology from the DEO to create a smaller, lower intensity version of a red sun simulator. If you press the red stone in your bracelet, it will act similarly to the red sun lamps at the DEO and reduce your superhuman abilities, but just slightly. You will still be stronger and faster than most, just not quite at your usual indestructible level." Kara was looking at the bracelet curiously, her eyebrows furrowed as she listened intently to what Lena was saying. The Luthor didn't want to give her the wrong idea about the gift so she took a breath and got to the point. "I made it so you will be able to have sex with me."

Kara's blue eyes widened and a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Oh," she said softly. Lena held her breath as her girlfriend stared at the bracelet intently. Her face portrayed shock mostly, but there was a glint in her blue eyes and her cheeks were bright red.

"You don't have to use it, if you don't want to," Lena added, unable to bear the silence. "I just wanted to give you- give us the opportunity should that be something you're interested in." Kara looked into Lena's eyes for a moment before firmly pressing the red stone. It began to glow and she felt her powers ease slightly. It was like an exhale; the muscles in her body relaxed just a bit, the sounds around her softened, and she felt heavier and more settled onto the ground without her ability to fly. Lena watched her carefully, her eyes darting in every direction as she tried to gauge Kara's physical as well as emotional state.

After a moment, the blonde stood suddenly and moved across the living room to the loveseat. She reached down with one hand and tried to lift the sofa. It came off the ground slightly, but it wasn't with its usual ease. Lena was relieved to see the Super still had some of her strength though. She had worried about giving the bracelet to Kara before it was properly tested, but she couldn't exactly have her test it without giving away the surprise. Once Kara had gauged her new strength, she turned to her girlfriend.

Lena's eyes widened as Kara looked at her the way she looked at pizza and potstickers, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. She took a few slow steps towards her as she began to grin wickedly. The Luthor gulped as Kara leaned forward and placed her hands on Lena's knees, their faces mere inches from one another.

"So," Kara said huskily. "Now what?" Lena had every intention of further discussing the bracelet and its implications, but she could feel Kara's breath ghosting against her lips, their noses practically touching, and the warm hands on her knees: it was all just too much. She surged forward and captured Kara's lips with her own as she threw her arms around her neck to pull her down onto the couch with her. Kara was half on top of Lena and half on the couch, her left foot the only thing holding her up off of the floor. Lena could feel the blonde's smirk but a nip of Kara's bottom lip had them both moaning.

Lena took Kara's moan as an opportunity to slip her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Before Kara, Lena hadn't really considered herself a kisser. She gave tight-lipped, chaste, passionless kisses, her moves calculated and dignified. Her first kiss with Kara started out that way, but as soon as she felt the Kryptonian's lips on hers, she melted. She couldn't deny the desperation she felt within her, the soul deep desire to hold the woman closer, kiss her deeper, touch her longer. If it had been up to Lena they would have gone straight to bed after that first kiss, but Kara was adamant they take things slowly. She felt the same longing that Lena did, and she didn't trust herself to control her super strength if they went beyond kissing.

Even with the bracelet activated, Lena could tell Kara was hesitant. She was carefully holding herself up off of the brunette, her hands firmly placed on either side of Lena's head. As much as Lena loved kissing Kara, she couldn't wait a second longer to do more. Her hands slid from their position around the blonde's neck to the hem of her red blouse and immediately began tugging it up trying to get it off. Kara began to chuckle as she broke their kiss to sit back and help her.

When Kara sat back, her right knee fell in between Lena's legs, just barely out of reach of her throbbing center. Lena gave a slight whimper at the phantom sensation, but she was quickly distracted as Kara tossed her shirt aside

"Sweet Mother Mary," she gasped. She knew Kara would be ripped, but even her wildest fantasies didn't compare to the perfection looming above her. Kara ducked her head a bit shyly and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as Lena stared with wide, dilated eyes.

"Like what you see?" Kara asked playfully once she began to worry that Lena had stopped breathing. The Luthor gulped and nodded, finding it impossible to speak. With a trembling hand she reached up and gently ran her fingertips over the swell of Kara's breasts, just barely peeking out over her white cotton bra. The blonde shivered and her eyes fluttered closed. The delicate touches and obvious lust written across Lena's face were making the Kryptonian impatient and she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra before tossing it in the direction of her shirt.

Kara's breasts were small, but Lena was certain they were the most perfect breasts in the galaxy. They were round and perky, the hard pink nipples standing at attention. Lena eagerly palmed them and squeezed before rolling the hard buds between her fingers. Kara gasped and gripped the couch beneath them as her blue eyes closed in pleasure. She allowed Lena to play with her breasts for a few moments longer before her own desire and curiosity won out. She reached passed the Luthor's hands and gripped the top of Lena's designer button up. Though it took more effort than it normally would have, Kara made light work of ripping the shirt open, buttons flying in every direction as Lena gasped. She worried for a moment the woman was upset that she had just destroyed her shirt, but Lena only grinned as she sat up to throw the remnants of the garment aside.

Lena was wearing a green lacy bra that matched her eyes perfectly, and the tops of her porcelain breasts heaved as she shuddered beneath Kara's hungry gaze. She thought the Kryptonian was going to rip it off of her too, but instead she carefully unhooked the front clasp and gently pushed it away. Lena took that to mean Kara really liked the bra and made a mental note to wear it often. The dark haired woman beamed as Kara finally saw her breasts in all their glory. She had seen her cleavage plenty of times, but this was the first time she had ever been face to face with her breasts, uninhibited by clothing.

The sound Kara made could best be described as a growl as she lunged forward and began placing open mouth kisses across every inch of both of them. She saved the nipples for last, alternating between placing kisses on their tips and sucking them deep into her mouth. Lena cried out at the sensation and tangled her fingers in the mess of blonde curls as she arched her back into the touch. Kara continued sucking on her nipples as she used her hand to massage whichever breast wasn't in her mouth.

Kara had shifted at some point and Lena was delighted to find she could finally grind herself against her thigh, the seam of her own slacks rubbing against her clit. Kara realized what her girlfriend was doing and pressed her thigh against her center more firmly at the same time that she bit down on her nipple. Lena cried out in pleasure and gasped Kara's name as she began to grind more frantically, the added pressure pushing her closer to the edge.

"Oh, Kara, I'm close, I'm so close," she whimpered as she began to buck her hips more frantically. Kara released Lena's nipple and raised her head to look at her. Lena opened her eyes and found Kara looking down at her with a love and devotion she had never known before. Her blue eyes shined as she smiled and she reached up to gently cup her cheek.

"Let go, Lena," she whispered, and Lena cried out as a tidal wave of pleasure washed over her. Kara stroked her face and pushed her dark hair back as she trembled through the aftershocks of her climax.

"Finally," Lena sighed in victorious relief as she lay satisfied beneath Kara. The blonde laughed and leaned down to place soft kisses to her girlfriend's flushed cheeks.

"Was it worth the wait?" she asked a bit self-consciously. She didn't feel like she had done much since Lena had gotten off by grinding against her, but she had seemed like she was enjoying herself.

"Of course it was," Lena answered as she reached up to cup Kara's face. "Just being able to finally see you topless was more than worth it." As she spoke she let her hands slide down Kara's chest and she purposefully grazed over her hard nipples with just the pads of her fingers. The Kryptonian shivered and bit down on her lip. Lena's hands continued downward as she explored Kara's chiseled abs, murmuring the medical name for each muscle as she touched it. When her hands finally reached the top of Kara's pants she toyed with the button for a moment.

"May I?" she asked as she took the zipper between her fingers. Kara quickly nodded and leaned back a little to give Lena a better angle. The dark haired woman grinned as she unzipped and unbuttoned, forcing herself to go slowly. She had desperately needed to orgasm, but now that she was satisfied, she could properly worship Kara the way she deserved.

Lena leaned forward and slid her hands beneath the waistband and began tugging it down. She slipped her hands behind Kara's back and pushed the pants down over her ass before palming her firm cheeks through her underwear. Kara moaned in between nervous giggles as Lena continued to squeeze, pinch, and massage her ass while she kissed every inch of her stomach, her muscles flexing with each touch. Without her super powers, Kara was actually beginning to feel a tightness in her body as she held herself in that position, but she was grateful for it as it kept her muscles taut for Lena.

She loved everything Lena was doing to her, but the ache between her legs was becoming undeniable and her soaked underwear uncomfortable. She tangled her fingers in Lena's raven hair and gave a gentle tug that caused the woman to look up. Kara didn't know how Lena continued to grow more beautiful every day, but she did. The sight of her looking up at her from between her breasts, her green eyes glowing with a mischievous smile on her lips, it made Kara tremble.

"Please, Lena," she said softly. She wasn't sure how to ask for what she wanted, but Lena understood. She nodded and guided Kara by her hips to stand up so she could finish taking off her pants. Lena leaned over to pull the pants over Kara's feet before kissing her way back up the Kryptonian's sculpted legs. She could feel her shaking and she had never seen Kara look as desperate as she did when Lena hooked her thumbs into the hem of her cotton underwear. Kara nodded quickly, answering the unasked question and Lena carefully removed her panties. Supergirl was finally naked before her, and the Luthor thought she might pass out as she took it all in. She placed a soft kiss on each of Kara's sharp hip bones before kissing her way to the patch of golden curls that awaited her. Kara whimpered and Lena was thrilled to find she was watching her with wide eyes as she slid off the couch and onto her knees.

"I may be a Luthor, but I am happy to worship you, Supergirl," said Lena as she looked into those beautiful blue eyes. Kara thought she might come just from hearing Lena say that, but the burning in her core persisted.

"Please, Lena, please, I need you," she begged as she widened her stance to spread her legs for her girlfriend. Lena growled and licked her lips before diving in. She promised herself she would make love to Kara slowly later; right now, the Kryptonian needed release.

Kara cried out and gripped Lena's hair almost painfully as she felt the CEO's tongue on her for the first time. Lena moaned at the intoxicating taste that was Kara and pushed her tongue deeper inside her, eagerly lapping up the wetness that had gathered there. Kara's hips began to thrust and Lena gripped them tightly in an effort to still her. The apartment was filled with the sounds of Kara whimpering and moaning, Lena's name periodically falling from her lips.

"Lena, Lena, I'm going to- I'm going to-," Kara stammered and Lena chose that moment to suck the Kryptonian's clit into her mouth as she slipped a finger into her soaked pussy. Kara cried out and rose up onto her toes as her entire body clenched, the walls of her core holding Lena's finger in place as her orgasm washed over her.

When her body finally began to relax, Lena carefully slipped her finger out and sucked it clean. Kara's hands came to rest on her shoulders and with a sigh she sank onto her knees and into her lover's arms. Lena caught her and held her close, their hearts beating against each other as Kara nestled her head into the crook of Lena's neck.

"Are you all right, darling?" Lena asked as she brushed the golden curls back and tucked them behind a perfect ear. She felt Kara nod as a shaky breath ghosted against her collarbone. She gently ran her fingertips up and down the woman's spine as the trembling of her body slowly eased.

"That was a lot more…intense than I thought it was going to be," Kara said softly. Though it took some effort, Lena shifted them so that she was sitting with her back against the couch with Kara in her lap. In the new position she was able to look down into Kara's eyes as she stroked her cheek.

"Was that the first time you've ever orgasmed?" Kara had told Lena before that she had never slept with anyone because of her super strength, but the Luthor had assumed she masturbated. Everyone masturbates, so why wouldn't Supergirl?

"No, I mean, I've come before but never like _that,_ " she explained with a touch of reverence in her voice. "I-I'm sorry I was so loud." A blush covered her cheeks as she shyly bit her lip and looked down. Lena quickly caught her chin and lifted it so they were eye to eye again.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers, you are the most beautiful creature in the universe, and I am the luckiest woman in the universe because I get to be with you," said Lena seriously. "I hope all of National City heard you calling out my name because I want them to be jealous that I'm the one who gets to pleasure you." Kara giggled as she leaned up and kissed Lena deeply.

It didn't take long for the kissing to turn passionate, and soon Lena was gasping for air. Kara took the opportunity to kiss her neck, even placing a small nip on her pulse point. Lena moaned and tangled her fingers in Kara's curls as she tilted her head to give her more access. Kara continued to kiss and suck the Luthor's neck as her hands made their way back to the perfect breasts before her.

"Perhaps we should move this to the bedroom, darling," Lena suggested.

Kara nodded, but she placed a few more kisses on Lena's porcelain skin before she finally pulled away. Even without her superhuman abilities, Kara was still able to easily lift Lena, and she gently carried her bridal style to the bedroom. Lena took the opportunity to begin kissing and sucking on Kara's neck as they went, making the Kryptonian long for her superspeed. She gently laid Lena on the bed and moaned at the sight.

Lena wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a steamy, open-mouthed kiss. The two moaned as they sucked, licked, and nipped each other's mouths, and Lena's hands roamed up and down Kara's strong back. She scratched her fingernails across the blonde's skin experimentally, not hard enough to hurt her but enough to leave marks, and she was delighted when Kara whimpered at the sensation.

"I want to taste you," she said suddenly as she lifted herself enough to look into Lena's Kryptonite eyes. Lena bit back a moan and nodded quickly, her heart fluttering at Kara's nervous but eager smile. "W-Will you tell me what to do?" she asked hesitantly as she lingered above Lena's waist.

"Of course, darling," Lena promised, though she was certain Kara would have no problem bringing her pleasure. Her body was already humming with anticipation and she was certain her thong was completely ruined by her excitement. Kara bit her lip as she carefully pulled off Lena's slacks, and her eyes widened at the skimpy excuse for underwear. She took a deep breath and pulled the thong away to reveal a perfectly groomed patch of tight, black curls. Lena was already shaking and Kara hadn't even touched her yet. She opened her legs wide, and Kara gasped when she saw how soaked her girlfriend was.

"Oh, Lena," she said in wonder. "I-Is that- did I make you-?"

"It's all for you, Kara," Lena assured her. "I've ruined many a pair of knickers thinking of you." Kara blushed but her smile revealed her satisfaction. She was still nervous, but having Lena spread out before her was too much to resist any longer. She licked her lips and lowered her head between her girlfriend's legs before running her tongue up the length of her entrance.

Lena cried out and her hands clawed at the sheets, desperate for something to hold onto. As Kara licked her again, her hands found purchase in the the mess of blonde hair draped over her thighs, and she had to force herself not to grind against the perfect mouth that was between her legs. Kara was hesitant at first, but she soon became intoxicated by Lena's taste and the feeling of her thighs trembling on either side of her head. With her powers weakened, she could feel Lena tugging her hair as she shook with pleasure.

"Kara, oh, Kara, right there, baby," Lena whimpered as Kara's tongue made contact with her clit for the first time. Kara obediently began sucking and licking the bundle of nerves more insistently, and Lena's cries grew louder as she built towards a crescendo.

"Please, Kara," she begged. "Please, I want you inside of me." That was the part Kara was most nervous about as she feared she would finger her lover too hard and hurt her, but she reminded herself of the bracelet on her wrist and brought her hand to Lena's quaking pussy. She ran a finger up and down her entrance for a moment to ensure it was lubricated before tentatively slipping it inside. Lena moaned and arched her back into the touch, her grip on Kara's hair tightening. The blonde peeked at her lover from where she was being held with her mouth on Lena's clit, and she moaned at the sight.

Lena's eyes were closed and her mouth was open as her chest heaved with each breath. Her chest and face were flush, her nipples hardened into dark points, and her dark hair fanned out across the floor. Kara's hearing was muffled by Lena's thighs, but she could still hear the Luthor's whimpers and the occasional _yes_ and _fuck_. It didn't take long for Kara to establish a rhythm with her hand, and when she was sure Lena could handle it, she slipped in another finger. Lena cried out at the addition, and Kara started to pull out but Lena began thrusting her hips against her hand.

"Kara, I'm so close!" she moaned as her hips began to pump more frantically. Kara used one hand to steady them and pushed deeper into her girlfriend with the other as she resumed sucking her hardened clit. She felt Lena's walls tighten around her fingers as her entire body shook, her mouth opened in a silent scream. Kara continued to lick and thrust as much as she could until Lena's body relaxed and she collapsed back onto the floor. She licked her fingers clean before kissing her way back up Lena's body.

The raven haired woman was completely spent, and Kara couldn't suppress her smug grin as she pressed the button on her bracelet to restore her strength. Once she felt her Kryptonian muscles tighten, she gathered her love into her arms and carried her to her bedroom, her heart fluttering as Lena nuzzled into her neck with a content sigh. She tucked Lena and herself into bed without bothering with clothing. She loved the feeling of Lena's naked body cuddled up against her own too much, and the Luthor wasn't exactly objecting as she laid on top of Kara with her head in the crook of her neck.

Kara turned her head and placed a gentle kiss on the crown of Lena's head. "I love you, Lena Luthor," she whispered. She had thought her girlfriend was asleep, but she felt the warmth of her breath against her collarbone as she softly said, "I love you, Kara Danvers."

Both women were certain they had never been more content in their entire life than they were in that moment.


End file.
